The present invention relates to a vehicle comprising a chassis, a pair of front wheels and a suspension assembly for connecting said front wheels to said chassis, said suspension assembly being adapted to allow said front wheels to move transverse to their axis of rotation, but in opposite directions, in order to tilt said chassis.
In other words, the present invention relates to a tiltable vehicle. Tiltable vehicles are already known, e.g. from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,572,456; 4,003,443; 5,040,812; 4,877,829; EP-B-0 606 191 and WO 98/43872. These known tiltable vehicles, however, comprise only a single front wheel and a pair of rear wheels.
In the case of an accident, vehicles having a pair of front wheels are advantageous as compared to those with only a single front wheel, because the forces occurring in the case of an accident can be absorbed by two instead of a single front wheel.
A tiltable vehicle with a pair of front wheels is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,226. A further prior art reference is U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,986.
A problem with a tiltable vehicle having a pair of front wheels is the so-called “bump steer”. In other words, what might happen is that the orientation of a front wheel might be affected by the tilting movement, resulting in undesired steering movements. This is particularly true with view to the fact that large vertical wheel movements occur resulting from the tilting.